This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a mixture of fuel and air from a fuel supply unit according to engine operating characteristics for optimum performance conditions.
A system is already available for determining the fuel adjustment values for a fuel supply device in fuel-burning engines which includes a storage device containing a performance log of adjustment values from which signals representing such values are sent to a mechanical control device for adjusting the fuel supply device preset adjustment values according to the operating characteristics of the engine. For example, in a carburetion system, air pressure in the float chamber is changed according to the output signal from the storage device in accordance with certain engine operating characteristics to additionally influence the values in the carburetor which are preset according to its construction tolerances.
One of the disadvantages in the existing system is the relatively long reaction time necessary to change the supply device adjustment values according to the changes of the operating characteristics. This long reaction time results from the fact that large amounts of signals have to be processed continuously. Additionally, the values stored for optimum performance of the fuel supply device have to be first computed for maximum operating conditions and, secondly, the storage device must be programmed with values especially designed for each individual model of fuel-burning engines.